the_gemfandomcom-20200214-history
The Gem Wiki:Chat/Logs/10 September 2016
11:49 Lightning opal: *Is taking a walk, and then sees the shards* 11:49 MQ: perfect *he puts it away and just relaces on the beach* 11:49 Corundum: *Was the gem* 11:49 Lightning opal: *A tear runs down her eye* 11:50 MQ: *he summons a violin and begins to play 11:51 Lightning opal: *Looks at pink pearl, WITH HER GAMEFACE ON* 11:52 Lightning opal: *ATTACKS PINK PEARL* 11:52 MQ: *he tunes his violin 11:52 Pink pearl: *Gets away* 11:53 Lightning opal: *Crying, bubbles the shards* 11:54 Lightning opal: *Sits in the beach, crying* 11:55 MQ: *he is about to play but sees lightning, he aproches her* whats wrong 11:55 MQ: *warps his violin away 11:58 MQ: *notices the bubbled shards 11:58 MQ: hmm im not sure if this would work but maby give this a try *pulls out a bottle of roses tears* 11:59 MQ: good thing i saved this *gives it to her then gose back to his spot and plays his violin 12:01 Lightning opal: *Puts the tears on corundum, but with pichoids laws of physics, It cant happen because lightning opal has to be depressed* 12:02 MQ: *as he plays his mask glows 12:04 Lightning opal: *GETS INTO THE BEACH HOUSE, CRYING HER EYES OUT* 12:05 Blue dragon opal: *WATCHED THE WHOLE THING* Holy shit 12:07 (sorry to interrupt) 12:07 dang my art failed 12:12 Opal g join the rpppppp 12:15 Lightning opal: *STARTS TO GET REALLY PISSED OFF* 12:15 SIS! 12:15 HOW YA BEEN?^ 12:19 Lightning opal: *WALKS OUT OF THE BEACH HOUSE, MORE PISSED OFF THEN SHE EVER HAS* 12:22 Welp 12:23 I'm sure he'll be back 12:27 hello! o/ 12:27 sorry, I have to keep an eye on some noodles 12:28 That's ok!^ 12:28 ...Anyone up for a game of smash? 12:29 I can't, even if I wanted to 12:29 Cause my 3DS is at home 12:29 And i'm at my grandmas 12:29 don't have a ds rip 12:30 i don't actually own any video games 12:33 Why do I never have someone to play smash with 12:37 i'll roleplay I guess 12:37 but for a short time 12:37 ive created my character 12:41 if youre okay with it 12:43 Ye 12:43 Lightning opal: *EXTREMELY PISSED* 12:44 Moonstone: *falls out of the sky and into the sand* 12:44 Moonstone: *looks up* 12:45 Moonstone: "uh, who... what???" 12:45 Lightning opal: *Sees moonstone and death glares her* 12:45 Ciao!~ 12:45 o/ 12:46 you rping? 12:46 Lightning opal: State your purpose 12:48 Test 12:48 Moonstone: i just fell out of the sky, what do you think? *stands up* 12:49 can I join? 12:49 Lightning opal: Are seriously using this sass? This is earth, mate. Stuff will happen if you keep doing things that will piss somebody off 12:51 oK 12:51 ^Zephyr, sitting behind Lightning Opal, meows.^ 12:53 ( DESTROY US ALLL! DESTROY US ALLL! DESTROY US ALLLLL! DESTROY US ALLLLLL! ) 12:54 Lightning opal: What I'm saying, mate, is that your gonna get killed *Walks off* 12:54 ( #tw:repetition #tw:destroy us all https://youtu.be/N9KGfgg-d8s ) 12:54 ^Zephyr is literally right behind LO^ 12:55 Lightning opal: *Still walks off* 01:01 ^Zephyr looks at moonstone and meows.^ 01:04 dang i cleared chat ;~; 01:05 and my parents won't let me eat 01:06 Why's that?^ D" 01:06 D: 01:07 i was kicked from the table because I said something 01:08 Your parents seem so strict omg 01:09 well, my dad is really stressed, and he told me not to say anything along the lines of what I said 01:09 Ah, I see... 01:09 oh noes.. 01:10 i get to eat when they're finished and it's cold 01:10 then i will get yelled at 01:12 I'm so sorry sis^